The automatic dishwashing detergent formulator is continuously looking for ways to improve the performance of detergents. Items placed in a dishwasher to be washed are usually stained with different kinds of stains. Tea and coffee stains are particularly difficult to remove. The problem is more acute when the detergent is phosphate free.
The use of polyalkyleneimines in cleaning compositions is known. Traditionally, polyalkyleneimines have been used in laundry detergents to provide soil suspension benefits. Polyethyleneimines have also been used in hard surface cleaning compositions to provide different benefits. For example, WO 2011/051646 discloses a method of treating hard surfaces to improve soil resistance, particularly resistance to oily soils, which comprises applying to the surface a composition comprising a quaternised, polyamine, polypropoxylate, polyethoxylate. WO 2010/020765 discloses the use of a composition comprising a polyalkyleneimine and/or a salt or derivative thereof for the prevention of corrosion of non-metallic inorganic items during a washing or rinsing process.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic dishwashing composition providing improved bleachable stain removal.